Daddy
by Michaela90
Summary: COMPLETED! Life with my father was, interesting, to say the least. He was never exactly a warm-hearted or compassionate person, but warm hearted compassion was never something I was too terribly compatible with.


**Author's Notes: **_I wrote this story for a challenge from a friend of mine. She wanted me to take any character from the Harry Potter universe, and throw them into a completely OC situation, while keeping them completely in character. I hope I did well with this story and that you all enjoy it_

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned this, why would I be writing fanfiction?_

* * *

**_Daddy_**

**_By: Michaela90 _**

Life with my father is, interesting to say the least. He isn't a very open or warm hearted person, but open warm-heartedness was never something I was too terribly compatible with.

I know my father loves my mother as he loves me, but I'm sure he romanced her as well as he would a flubberworm.

Perhaps that was an agreeable thing to my mother. I've often been told by Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron that mother wasn't and I know still isn't one to suffer fools, and although she believes in love, she loved in a much more father-ish way.

She and father are deliriously happy together. I know by now that there would be ups and downs in any relationship, but for the most part, I've always seen them spending quiet evenings by the fireplace reading together, cuddled up on the couch pouring over some ancient volume and every so often pausing to debate its meaning, only to stop their argument to share a kiss, or cast each other a longing meaningful glance.

Father isn't the type to buy roses and to throw hugs and kisses to everyone that walks in his path. But I never liked roses anyway, because of the thorns. And mother is allergic to most flowers (even though father can make her any amount of potions to take care of it) But it's the moral of the thing really.

Impassiveness is how I can tell whether or not Daddy approves. I think back to how Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron tell me he used to call my mother an insufferable know-it-all when she was in his classes, and I know that his insults are generally his praise as well. You can see his true hatred in his eyes but it's hard to imagine my Daddy hating anyone.

Okay, so maybe he has a sharp wit, maybe he's a touch sarcastic, but for heaven's sake calling a kid an idiot when he is, while sharply pointing out the mistakes he did doesn't make him truly evil, but sometimes Uncle Ron begs to differ.

When he calls my fiancé a Noble Gryffindor-do-gooder, in his sarcastic tones, I'll know that's he's actually speaking his praise. Mother will simply laugh, and tell him to "Be on his best behavior." And he'll remark that if he hasn't hexed my fiancé yet than he _is _on his best behavior. When he makes some snide comment about me being yet another one of the Weasley women, he's actually remarking that it's a fine respectable family to marry into.

I'm no Molly Weasley anyway; I'm not going to be just another Weasley woman. I'm going to be Olivia-Beatrice Granger-Snape-Weasley, head correspondent for the Daily Prophet. Even if my name is going to be quite the mouthful, I wouldn't give my maiden name up for the entire world.

It's something mother taught me that father approves of. Your maiden name is part of who you are, and even though you love your husband, he didn't fall in love with Olivia-Beatrice Weasley now did he?

My fiancé isn't all that good at romancing a woman either. He treats me as a hippogriff rather than a flubberworm, with respect and admiration, and quite a few taps on the beak to keep my expansive ego satisfied.

My father raised me to be a good little Slytherin, and my mother raised my brother to be a good little Gryffindor, and then the twins had to find it on their own to be Ravenclaws. I know if anything else, his Slytherin side will see the advantages of marrying a Weasley, just like mine did.

However my advantages were along the lines of, Weasleys are smart, Weasleys are funny, and Weasleys are good looking. His would be, Weasleys fear me, I could easily kill a Weasley, and Weasley's are easy to poison.

I love my father, and he loves me, even if he has to look bored at my wedding to prove it.

**_Fin. _**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**Author's Notes:**_ I hope you all enjoyed this short story. The person she is talking about is obviously Severus Snape although Olivia never out-and-out says it. Please tell me how in character her description of Severus as a family man seems. Also thank you for reading._


End file.
